The Landslide
by Roxotaku
Summary: Kagome gets trapped in a tight cave with Shippo and an unconscious InuYasha. While waiting to be saved, InuYasha wakes up and behaves very strangely...wait, is he really awake?


Warm Fuzzy Feelings

The Landslide

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this story.

How did she end up like this? Kagome squirmed where she lay in the tiny cave with InuYasha and Shippo. The landslide had taken them by surprise, separating them from Miroku and Sango. InuYasha had grabbed Kagome and lunged under the falling rocks for the shallow cave. There had no other place to go – either there or over the cliff. But although the hanyou had managed to get Shippo and her out of the way, he had been practically buried by the fallen rock. Desperately Kagome and Shippo had worked to free him. They managed to do that and then they could not get out of the cave. If only Miroku were here to use his kazaana to free them! But she was still uncertain of his and Sangos fates.

Now Kagome was pinned between the unconscious hanyou and the exhausted, sleeping kitsune. The warm, fuzzy feeling of Shippos head in her back and InuYashas long hair and ears on her chest had felt good at first. But now she was beginning to itch, and she could not wriggle herself free of them to do so. There just was not enough room in the cave. Kagome wiggled some more, but that just buried InuYashas face between her breasts. She blushed, and then sneezed as one of his furry ears brushed her nose.

'Oh, Kami, InuYasha – wake up!' Kagome thought, and then thought better of it.

If the hanyou woke up and found himself in such a compromising position it would be so embarrassing! But how could she change his position in such a tight space without squishing Shippo? Kagome groaned and buried her face InuYashas hair, right between his warm, fuzzy ears. When she heard an answering groan, she almost did not realize where it was coming from.

InuYashas head started to move from side to side between Kagomes breasts, and she held her breath, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Then she felt a something ripping, and realized InuYashas mouth must have been open – his fangs were tearing at her blouse! From bad to worse! Suddenly she could feel his warm breath on her naked skin between her breasts. Was he even aware of what he was doing?

"Mmmm….'Gome," InuYasha moaned.

"InuYasha?" said Kagome worriedly. "Are you okay?"

The only response she got was the feel of his hand at her waist, pushing up her blouse. Come to think of it, he had not sounded quite right just now. The blows to his head must have addled his brain. Now what was she supposed to do? In such tight quarters, there really wasn't much she _could_ do.

"InuYasha, stop, please," said Kagome as his hand encountered the strap of her bra.

S_nick!_

Uttering a quick gasp, Kagome felt her bra come undone, and the actions of the movements of InuYashas face made it tumble down in front of her. Eyes wide, Kagome felt InuYashas tongue start licking her breasts, and then he had one of her nipples in her mouth. She shuddered as he rolled it with his tongue and then took a firm suck.

As if things could not get any worse, Kagome felt Shippo stirring at her back. His fuzzy head was now brushing against her naked skin there.

"Kagome?" said Shippo sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing we can do," said Kagome in a strained voice. "You might as well go back to sleep Shippo."

"Oh, okay," said Shippo with a yawn and she felt him burrow in closer to her back.

A deep blush that no one could see had spread over Kagomes face. That was close! But now she felt InuYasha press his hips up against her thighs as he continued to suck her nipples and lick her breasts. What was that she was feeling? Oh…Kami…no. His hips pulsed against her thigh, and she felt the hard, thick length of him rubbing up against her through his hakama.

The whole situation was just too much. Quickly Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the hysterical giggles from breaking forth. Then she gasped again as she realized InuYasha had managed to slip his hand between her legs, and was stroking her through her panties. Shippo stirred again and sighed at her back.

Her body on overload from the erotic stimulation, Kagome felt herself swept away by it, and had no choice but to surrender to what InuYasha was doing to her.

"Ahhh…oohhhh….AHHH!" Kagome moaned uncontrollably as she climaxed under InuYashas touch.

"Uhhhh….ahhhh….'GOME!" said InuYasha in a slurred manner as his thrusts against her became more frenzied and then he pounded one last time, hard against her thigh, and she felt dampness against her skin through his hakama.

"What was that?" said Shippo, raising his head.

Just then there was a roaring sound and the rocks and debris in front of them began to shake and rattle. As Shippo and Kagome watched the activity, hardly daring to breath, InuYasha had fell asleep, emitting soft snores.

Everything blocking the cave entrance was swept away, sucked up in a way that they knew so well. Kagome and Shippo coughed, covering their eyes from the sudden glare of sunlight.

Miroku covered his kazaana quickly so as not to endanger Kagome, Shippo and InuYasha.

"Sorry it took us so long," said Sango, "after the landfall we were not sure exactly where you were."

"Can you help me with InuYasha?" said Kagome. "He got knocked out when saving us from the landfall."

Miroku and Sango reached in and carefully dragged InuYasha off Kagome. Kirara changed into her youkai form and they laid him across her back. As they then went to help Kagome up, Miroku eyed her suspiciously when he saw the state of her blouse.

Of course Sango noticed, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't you dare say anything, houshi-sama," Sango hissed at him as Kagome began to blush. "They have been through enough already."

When Kagome and Shippo were out and dusted off, she put the kitsune on Kiraras back with InuYasha to keep an eye on his recovery. Then they all wearily started down the mountain.

The houshi did try and behave himself as he walked behind Kagome. But suddenly the pieces of Kagomes dismembered bra fell down around her waist. That was the last straw, he started to laugh and Kagome noticed what had happened and blushed. The fit of mirth ended when he felt Hiraikotsu bonk him on the head.

'Oh, Kami,' thought Kagome blushing. 'How am I ever going to live this down?'

It did not matter. Kagome would never tell a soul what happened. She only hoped InuYasha would have no memory of it. The whole incident…was too embarrassing and weird for words.


End file.
